Tensar
by Gaia II
Summary: te han engañado otra vez. Si supieras, pequeño Tyrion, ¡cuán fácil es! ¿Piensas salir de tu tensión y liberar aquello que crece dentro de ti o serás demasiado cobarde? –Regalo para Nikolay. ¡feliz navidad!


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que puedas reconocer son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este trabajo no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Dedicatoria: este fic está estructurado en honor a NicoOrelov por la navidad. ¡felices fiestas! Espero sea de tu agrado lo que traigo aquí, está hecho con mucha dedicación conforme al aprecio que te profeso.

Advertencia: tres escenas decisivas y dosis de drama. Quizá violencia, aunque es bastante sutil...;)

* * *

Tensa.

.

.

«

I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy, no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.»

Angels – Within Temptation.

* * *

("tensa, tensa, tensa")

Intenta sonreír para no echarte a llorar, Tyrion Lannister. Tienes trece años y los niños de trece años, cuando están con una prostituta, no lloran. Tysha tiene las manos llenas de monedas de plata ¿la ves? Todo lo que te dijo era mentira, las sonrisas y los besos conllevaron a una recompensa en metálico. Y qué fácil fue, pequeño y contrahecho galán, qué sencillo fue engañarte. Tu tío Gerion solía decirte cuando eras niño que los dragones existían y que algún día los verías ¿No es cierto? Tiempo después descubriste que aquello era falso. Los dragones están extintos como extinto está el amor.

Se tensa tu cuerpo, los movimientos de la joven prostituta te llevan a un clímax delirante, espasmódico, tirante. Dioses, se siente bien. Los guardias lo pagaron con plata y tú cancelas con oro, porque eres un Lannister, jajajá, y los leones pagan doble. Sonríe, haz una reverencia a tu padre y marcha a tus aposentos. Vete ¿De acuerdo? Vete y llora allá si quieres. Donde no puedan verte. Donde nadie observe cómo los miembros de Tyrion el Enano se tensan al dejar escapar sollozos de ira.

("Tensa, tensa")

Las manos de oro siempre están frías, las de mujer tibias, y Shae lo demuestra al arañar tu rostro con uñas largas, feroces, que se aferran a la vida con la determinación de una gata y la fiereza de aquel que ha bebido de ese néctar llamado existencia y no quiere abandonarlo con tanta facilidad. ¿Te estás vengando, gigante de Lannister? ¿Has comprendido al fin que hacer la vista gorda es un acto fútil? ¿Sabes que cerrar los ojos ante lo evidente trae error y desgracia a los despreciados? Te desprecian, amigo mío, lo sé muy bien. Esa mujer que antes suspiró ante el contacto de tus dedos gruesos, aquella que cuando entreabría la boca y las piernas dejaba saborear miel y gloria para ti, no es más que una puta. Como la otra, como tantas otras que te sacaron dinero, promesas y un trozo de tu corazón, cada vez más cansado de recibir un sucedáneo de cariño. Después de todo eso es lo que ansías ¿no? Que alguien te acaricie el rostro lastimado –ese que podría arrancar gritos de horror a un sensible–, te bese la frente y te murmure que has sido un héroe, que lo has hecho muy bien... todas esas cosas que a la gente normal, que puede mirar a las personas de frente y no hacia arriba, les dicen. A ti no, claro, porque debes alzar la cabeza para observar a una mujer y cada vez que precisas sus favores, primero debes llevarte la mano al bolsillo y hacer tintinear el oro.

Retuerces la cadena. La tensas sobre el esbelto cuello donde depositaste besos y confidencias, se tensan tus labios en una sonrisa sardónica, letal, muerta. Le habías preguntado si alguna vez disfrutó cuando la tocaste y te respondió una de las mentiras más gordas de las que te han dicho. Estuviste a punto de tragártela ¿verdad? Confiésalo ante mí, tu consciencia, por un momento quisiste dejarlo correr y mirar hacia otro lado. Pero ella te condenó y tú la condenas de vuelta, como para vengarte por ésta y por todas. Sigues tensando y los dedos como garfios de la prostituta, sobre tus manos entrelazadas a su garganta se tensan también. está muriendo. Tyrion Lannister el mendigo aunque eres rico y lo tienes todo, la estás matando, ella se muere.

Y sigues tensando.

("tensa... te..nsa... tensa...")

Lo miras sentado en el retrete, observas esa figura tan odiada por ti, inalcanzable más que la estatua de Baelor el Santo. Y tensas una ballesta porque eres idiota, claro está, tu flecha insignificante de enano no podrá contra el verdadero gigante de Lannister. Lo apuntas con la mano temblándote, pero, cosa extraña, tu resolución está firme, recta, tirante. Los dedos te pican, quizás los ojos también, y los arañazos hechos por Shae te escuecen en la piel... ¿O son las heridas internas, más profundas, las que duelen y sangran? ¿Sabes respondérmelo, Tyrion?

Después de tanto tensar lágrimas, odio, resentimiento, rechazo y dudas, sueltas. Lo que sale es una flecha de ballesta que se incrusta en el vientre de tu padre, tensando sus músculos, contrayendo aquellos labios en una sonrisa que será el hazmerreír de sus enemigos en el sepulcro. Tenso es el momento y el odio se resquebraja, sin soportar tanta tirantez acumulada por años y años y años y sufrimiento y más años.

¿Te sientes libre, Tyrion? ¿Has conseguido lo que querías?


End file.
